Naruto: Kakashi's Apprentice
by Jiraiya's Lost Student
Summary: Kakashi chooses Naruto over Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto is hiding something, but even more is being hidden from him. With Sarutobi and Danzo both plotting in the shadows, and Naruto getting the support he always should have, how long will it take before everything crashes down around Team Kakashi, and will anyone survive?


Standard bullshit: I dont own Naruto

* * *

"Why am I the only one tied to a post? None of us got bells!" Stated the Angry blonde.

"Because Naruto, you were the one who fell for the trap." Stated Kakashi with an eye smile.

"Good. At least now I won't have to deal with your dead weight, Dobe." Stated Sasuke smugly.

"Yea, me and Sasuke can be together and Naruto can be kicked back to the academy." Stated Sakura happily.

'Hmmm... Their no team. naruto tried to get help, and they left him. so should i fail them all, or take Sensei's son as an apprentice... It's your lucky day Naruto.' Thought Kakashi slyly. He was about to announce to the team that none of them would be on the team, when suddenly Naruto escaped the rope and began to walk away.

"If that's how you see my sacrifice, then you can figure out the point of this test on your own. Check your belt Kakashi, I'll be seeing you two at the academy." And with that, Naruto disappeared into the tree line.

"Dobe must have finally lost it." Stated Sasuke, who then noticed what the blonde had said. 'What did he mean when he said he would see us both at the academy?'

Kakashi's mind was racing, he reached down to the bells, only to find that when he touched them, they dispersed to show two rocks. Upon further inspection the rocks had 'Team' and 'Work' scratched into them. 'He knew this whole time? He failed on perpus so that I would pass the other two... Naruto... That seals it.' "Alright you two, sense Naruto clearly has no want to be on the team... There is no team. Naruto has obtained both bells, and upon you both bad mouthing him, has left you to fail, along with him. You are to report to Academy room 207 for placement into the genin reserves."

"What! But the Dobe quit, you said that two of us would pass if we got the bells!" Shouted Sasuke.

"Yes, but you see, had you not belittled Naruto, you all would have passed. Unfortunately, neither of you are worthy of being on my team, so you will both be entered into the reserves." Stated Kakashi as he stared into their eyes.

"What about Dobe? He abandoned us!" Shouted Sasuke.

"Yea! That idiot caused us to fail!" Agreed sakura.

"Look at the post he was tied to." Stated Kakashi, pointing at two bells that were sitting atop the post. "He may not want to be on the team, but he did everything he could so that you two would pass, even after you belittled him. If I had it my way, you would be kicked from the program all together, unfortunately, I don't have the power to do such a thing." Stated Kakashi as he began to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me!" Shouted Sasuke as he charged the jonin, only for Kakashi to slam a kick into his chest, launching him into the post Naruto had previously occupied, causing the bells to fall on his head.

"That will be the only warning either of you get. If you go after me or my Student, I will kill you." Stated Kakashi seriously before grabbing the bells and disappearing in a swirl of leafs. 'But first, one quick stop.'

* * *

-Hokage Tower-

"Sorry I'm late, I had to defend myself against a rouge fan." Stated Kakashi Cryptically, though most just saw it as one of his worse excuses.

Many scoffed, though Sarutobi, the third Hokage, understood completely. "Would you like to file charges?"

Most if the room became confused, usually the Hokage would just dismiss his horrible excuses of the cycloptic jonin.

"Yes, I will be, but sense you have gone through Everyone but me, I'll inform of my team." Stated Kakashi. Getting a nod from Sarutobi, he continued. "Team Seven, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki failed. Though do to one of their choices, tactics and obvious skills, I will be taking them as an apprentice."

"Figures, the Uzumaki is a dead last, I bet it's because if him that they failed." Stated Ebisu, his contempt barely hidden.

"Now now, I won't have anyone bad mouth my student." Stated Kakashi in a singing voice, confusing the room.

"But you said that the team failed, surely Uzumaki isn't your apprentice when the Uchiha did all the work." Stated Kurenai, a new jonin who held an amount of contempt for the boy due to her father dying during the kyuubi attack.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the reason the team failed. He did nothing to help his team and even attacked Naruto when Naruto managed to get close to the bells. After the test ended, both Haruno and Uchiha belittled Naruto to the point that he quit the team before it was even formed. And just for your information, Naruto got the bells single handedly and chose to leave them for the Uchiha and Haruno." Stated Kakashi. "Let it be clear, Naruto Uzumaki is my apprentice. Not the Uchiha, not the Haruno. Naruto has earned the right to be my apprentice. I will not stand for any blatant disrespect of the young man that keeps this village safe everyday of his so far miserable life."

"Good. We will begin the paperwork immediately. You are all dismissed. Tora, bring me Naruto." Stated Sarutobi. "Also, Ebisu, while I cannot punish you for your thoughts, I will be removing you from teaching my grandson. He has made no improvement over the last six months and I will not have your foolish hatred rub off on him."

* * *

-Naruto's apartment building.-

Naruto walked into his apartment angrily slamming the door, luckily, the only other person who lived in the building was the nice old deaf lady on the first floor. He knew something like this would happen, he would get the short end of the stick. He always did.

After taking off his jacket and throwing it on his ratty old couch, revealing previously unseen muscles, Naruto walked into his kitchen and went to grab a ramen cup. He stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed two bells and a piece of paper on his counter.

'Naruto

I have decided that I will be taking you as an apprentice. An ANBU will be by shortly to bring you to the Hokage tower to fill out the paperwork.

Kakashi.'

'An apprentice? Ill be his only student? thats awesome!' A knock at the door took Naruto out of his thoughts. Naruto moved to open the door, only to find Sasuke and Sakura standing before him.

"Can I help you?" Questioned Naruto, blocking the view into his apartment.

"Dobe, I'm going to kill you for keeping me from my goal." Stated Sasuke seriously. "But first, how did you get the bells from him when I couldn't?"

"Yea Baka! How did you steal Sasuke's bells?" Questioned Sakura, who Naruto ignored.

"Fuck off Sasuke. I did everything nessisary for us to become a team. You have only yourself to blame. If you don't get away from me now, I will hurt you." Stated Naruto just as seriously as the hand he had been holding the door with moved slowly towards the kunai he kept near the door.

Sasuke smirked as he drew a kunai. "That sounds like a threat Dobe. Now you've forced me to defend myself."

"You just claimed you were going to kill him." Stated a masked Man who was now holding the wrist of the Uchiha. "I was sent here to retrieve Uzumaki. But now I have to bring you in for your actions. Naruto, can you make it to the Hokage tower?"

"No problem Tora, nice seeing you again, have fun with duck-butt." Stated Naruto as he locked his door and moved down the hall.

"This isn't over Dobe!" Shouted Sasuke, who was quickly knocked out by the ANBU.

"Baka, you get back here. Now!" Demanded sakura as she chased him down the hallway, only to be back handed into the wall.

"Listen here Haruno. You have no power over me and never will. I will be filling for a restraining order against you. I never liked you and I will not be abused by you any more." Stated Naruto as he walked away, disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

-Hokage Tower-

"Hmm, I wonder where Naruto is... Tora should have gotten him here ten minutes ago." Stated Kakashi.

Suddenly, a loud yell was heard and the doors burst open, revealing Naruto Dragging a secretary into the room. "Jiji, can you tell her I'm suppose to be here?"

* * *

(Just like the other minor stories, this is last in line to be worked on. only if i need a break from the main 3 or i finish all of them, these are simply side projects.)


End file.
